sonic_and_friends_crossoverfandomcom-20200214-history
Rouge and Plants Vs King Joseph and Zombies Garden Warfare 2
Rouge and Plants Vs King Joseph and Zombies Garden Warfare 2 is a fanon video game based of the orignal Garden Warfare 2 game. You can play as Rouge and her Plants troops or King Joseph and his Zombie minions from the past, present, and future. Story After the events of the first Garden Warfare, King Joseph has finally conquered Station Square and renamed it Koopa Square, Now for the very first time Rouge, G.U.N, and their new Plant Heroes and Weed troops are on the attack to take back Station Square. But King Joseph is not giving up his victory without a fight, so he sents out his Zombie Heroes and Land Shark minions to destroy Rouge, G.U.N and the Plants once and for all. Backyard Battleground Backyard Battleground is your personal playground where Plants and Zombies clash in the battle for the city, One side is Rouge and the Plants' fort and the other side is King Joseph and the Zombies' fort. In the middle of the Backyard Battleground is the Flag of Power, When raised by a Plant or Zombie, the opposing side will try to lower the flag. "More Coming Soon" Characters and Variants Team Plants *Rouge the Bat *Topaz *Commander *Peashooter *Sunflower *Chomper *Cactus *Rose *Kernel Corn Variants: BBQ Corn, Pops Corn, Mob Cob, Commando Corn *Citron Variants: Iron Citron, Electro Cirton, Frozen Citron, Toxic Citron "More Vairants Coming Soon" Team Zombies *King Joseph Koopa *Joseph Jr. *General Sharktooth *Foot Soldier *Engineer *Scientist *All-Star *Captain Deadbeard Variants: Captain Flameface, Captain Cannon, Captain Sharkbite, Captain Squawk *Super Brainz Variants: Electro Brainz, Toxic Brainz, Cozmic Brainz, Breakfast Brainz *Imp "More Vairants Coming Soon" Spawnable Minions Team Plants Weeds and G.U.N Troops *Weed *Pumpkin head Weed *Terracotta Weed *Leaf Sheild Weed *Wood Shield Weed *Vase Weed *Porcelain Vase Weed *Flag Weed *Heal Weed *Dandelion *Hypno Shroom *G.U.N Troop *G.U.N Shield Troop Potted Plants *Pea Cannon *Gatling Pea *Scaredy Shroom *Lightning Reed *TBA Team Zombies Zombies and Land Sharks *Browncoat *Conehead Zombie *Buckethead Zombie *Newspaper Zombie *Screen Door Zombie *Coffin Zombie *Outhouse Zombie *Flag Zombie *Heal Zombie *Exploding Imp *Karate Zombie *Land Shark *Seashell Shield Land Shark Build-A-Bots *Gatling Bot *Rocket Bot *Hide-n-Shoot Bot *Mr. Freezy *TBA Game Modes *Garden Ops *Graveyard Ops *Team Vanquish *Gardens and Graveyards *Herbal Assault *Suburbination *Gnome Bomb Flag of Power Quotes Plants Rouge's Quotes Weed Attack (King Joseph: Excellent work, minions. With that flag under our control, NOTHING can stop us.(Rouge: Uh-oh, troops. Looks like we've got a major problem.)) Sunflower ''Attack (My SUNFLOWERS shall do the trick!) ''Peashooter ''Attack (My PEASHOOTERS are up and ready!) ''Cactus ''Attack (Time for my CACTI to finish the job!) ''Chomper ''Attack (Show them what you're made of, CHOMPERS!) ''Rose ''Attack (My ROSES will cast away your victory spell!) ''Corn ''Attack (I heard zombies love CORN!) ''Citron ''Attack (Time to roll into action, CITRONS!) ''Boss ''Attack (Get ready for my beautiful BOSS WAVE!) ''Endless ''Attack (Oh no, Whatever shall we do... I know, ACTIVATE ENDLESS MODE!) '''Zombies' King Joseph's Quotes Browncoat ''Attack (Rouge: With this baby's power, We are INVINCIBLE. Good job, you guys. (King Joseph: NO! This is unacceptable! STOP THEM!)) ''Pirate Attack (My PIRATE zombies will make you suffer!) Science ''Attack (SCIENCE shall be your mission failure!) ''Engineer ''Attack (My ENGINEERS will murderlize you!) ''All-Star ''Attack (ALL-STARS... kill them!) ''Soldier ''Attack (Release the SOLDIERS!) ''Super ''Attack (It's time to shine, SUPER BRAINZ!) ''Imp Attack (Send in the IMPS!) ''Boss ''Attack (Alright, That's it! Time for a BOSS WAVE baby!) ''Endless ''Attack (Fine... I give up... You win.... GOTCHA! ENGAGE ENDLESS MODE!) Category:Fanon Games